superherocardarcadefandomcom-20200216-history
Cards in Toys (Ganbaride)
These Cards form Ganbaride are in toys such as from all of the Kamen Rider Decade Toys, vinyl figures, the Medal Sets from OOO, Switch sets from Fourze, Ring sets from Wizard or the Card Binders. List of Cards Decade's Run Kamen Ride: Ichigo-Legend Rider Series 01 Kamen Ride: Nigo-Legend Rider Series 02 Kamen Ride: V3-Legend Rider Series 03 Kamen Ride: Black-Legend Rider Series 04 Den-O Sword Form-Legend Rider Series 05 Kiva DoGaBaKi Form-Official Ganbaride Binder 01 Kamen Ride: Kuuga-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Agito-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Ryuki-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Faiz-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Blade-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Hibiki-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Kabuto-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Den-O-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Kiva-DX Decade Driver Kamen Ride: Decade-DX Decade Driver Attack Ride: Slash-DX Ride Booker Ryuki-Legend Rider Series 06 Decade-Legend Rider Series 07 Knight-Legend Rider Series 08 Kuuga Mighty-Legend Rider Series 09 Stronger-Legend Rider Series 10 Decade-Mini Pocket Card Binder Agito Ground-Legend Rider Series 11 Blade Ace-Legend Rider Series 12 Blade King-Legend Rider Series 13 Zeronos Altair-Legend Rider Series 14 X-Legend Rider Series 15 Final Attack Ride-Decade-Final Form Ride Series 00: Kamen Rider Decade Final Form Ride-Kuuga-Final Form Ride Series 01: Kuuga Gouram Final Form Ride-Ryuki-Final Form Ride Series 02: Ryuki Dragreder Final Form Ride-Blade-Final Form Ride Series 03: Blade Blade Final Form Ride-Faiz-Final Form Ride Series 04: Faiz Blaster Final Form Ride-Kiva-Final Form Ride Series 05: Kiva Arrow Diend-Legend Rider Series EX Faiz-Legend Rider Series 16 Kabuto-Legend Rider Series 17 Gattack-Legend Rider Series 18 Hibiki-Legend Rider Series 19 Riderman-Legend Rider Series 20 Decade-Official Ganbaride Binder 02 Attack Ride-Diend Blast-Final Form Ride Series 06: Kamen Rider Diend Final Form Ride-Agito-Final Form Ride Series 07: Agito Tornador Final Form Ride-Den-O-Final Form Ride Series 08: Den-O Momotaros Kamen Ride-Diend-DX Diend Driver Final Attack Ride-Diend-DX Diend Driver Kamen Ride-Kaixa-DX Diend Driver Kamen Ride-Ohja-DX Diend Driver Final Form Ride-Hibiki-Final Form Ride Series 09: Hibiki Ongekiko Final Form Ride-Kabuto-Final Form Ride Series 10: Kabuto Zecter Kamen Ride-Decade-Final Form Ride Series 11: Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Decade Complete-Legend Rider Series EX K-Touch-DX K-Touch (Activates Power up by putting cards in) Decade Year-K-Touch Skyrider-Legend Rider Series 21 G3-Legend Rider Series 22 Kaixa-Legend Rider Series 23 Den-O Liner-Legend Rider Series 24 Kiva-Legend Rider Series 25 Amazon-Legend Rider Series 26 Shadowmoon-Legend Rider Series 27 Super-1-Legend Rider Series 28 Faiz Blaster-Legend Rider Series 29 Hibiki Armed-Legend Rider Series 30 Double's Run Double Cyclone Joker-Double Rider Series 01 Double Heat Metal-Double Rider Series 02 Double Luna Trigger-Double Rider Series 03 Black RX-Legend Rider Series EX ZX-Legend Rider Series EX Double Fang Joker-Double Rider Series 04 Double Cyclone Joker-Official Binder Accel-Double Rider Series 05 Double Fang Joker-Official Binder Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme-Double Rider Series 06 Accel Trial-Double Rider Series 07 Momotaros-Legend Rider Series EX Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme-Official Binder Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme-Pocket Binder OOO's Run OOO TaToBa-OOO Medal Set 01 OOO TaToBa-Deck Carrying Case 1 OOO SaGohZo-OOO Medal Set 02 OOO TaToBa with Machine RideVendor-Official Binder OOO TaToBa-Deck Carrying Case 2 OOO Shauta-OOO Medal Set 03 OOO TaToBa with Taka & Tako Candroids-Official Binder OOO PuToTyra-OOO Medal Set 04 OOO TaToBa with all Candroids-Official Binder Fourze's Run Fourze Base States-Astro Switch Set 01 Fourze Elec States-Astro Switch Set 02 Fourze Fire States-Official Binder Fourze Fire States-Astro Switch Set 03 Fourze Base States-Filing Sheets Wizard's Run Legend Extra Battle Cards Kiva Emperor & Nega Den-O Nega Den-O & Ryuga Ryuga & Diend Kaixa & Ohja Card Galleries Decade's Run Double's Run OOO's Run Fourze's Run Wizard's Run Category:Ganbaride Category:Cards in Toys Category:Card Arcade Games Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade